Mi encantador enemigo
by xValkyriax
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes irremediablemente atraída por el futuro marido de una de tus mejores amigas? Hermione ya no sabe que hacer, teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte en el amor, parece que el destino juega con ella una y otra vez, siendo todo cada día más incierto y perturbador, como el rubio que ronda sus pensamientos sin quererlo. Dramione Post-Hogwarts
1. Capítulo I

Hola a todos, espero que os guste éste fic, hace mucho que no escribo nada así que a ver si logro terminar ésta historia. No sé si llegará a ser muy larga, pero bueno, no os entretengo más y os dejo leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etc pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, salvo los que me llegue a inventar yo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Hermione. Desganada, hizo su cama, ya que las viejas costumbres muggles no se le iban, y se dispuso a prepararse para ir al Ministerio, donde trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Su trabajo le encantaba, ya que siempre le habían gustado las criaturas mágicas y de éste modo podría protegerlas e intentar ayudarlas, como siempre había querido, pero era por otros motivos por los que aquella mañana se había despertado sin ganas de nada. Su amiga Ginny había enloquecido y estaba en una "relación" o lo que fuera con el mismísimo Malfoy. Había abandonado a Harry sin haberle dicho nada, que se enteró de todo por medio de El Profeta. Estaba destrozado y con ganas de matar a Malfoy, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento. Los que más le apoyaban en ésta difícil situación eran sus mejores amigos desde Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione, que iban a verle siempre que podían y a distraerle, aunque a veces Ron fallaba en su propósito ya que no podía aguantar su rabia acumulada y empezaba a lanzar improperios hacia Malfoy. Hermione trataba de no coincidir con Ron en las visitas que le hacia a Harry. Lo habían dejado hacía dos años ya que Ron la había abandonado por irse con Amanda Wales, una guapísima bruja escocesa que tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. Por supuesto, Hermione nunca llegó a perdonar a Ron aunque él le hubiera pedido perdón un millón de veces además de que volviera con él. Era muy orgullosa y pensaba que si ya lo había hecho una vez, era bastante probable que lo hiciera nuevamente, y no quería correr ese riesgo de nuevo. Hoy en día ya no le afectaba Ron, y pudo superar aquella separación. Sin embargo, el problema era que ya no tenía ganas de volver a ser tan amiga de Ron como antes, y aunque Harry intentaba siempre que ella volviera a ser con Ron como antes, nunca lo lograba.

Hoy tendría que ir a ver a Harry estando Ron con él, ya que desde ayer vivían juntos, y lo peor de todo es que por la tarde había quedado con Ginny y seguramente Malfoy aparecería, ya que según Ginny, se habían vuelto inseparables. Por supuesto, a Harry no le gustaba la amistad que había entre las dos mujeres, pero sabía que lo que le había pasado a él no era motivo para impedir que ellas dos siguieran amigas. Por otra parte, Ron no quería volver a hablar con su hermana, ya que consideraba que se había ido con un mortífago y los había traicionado a todos.

Hermione suspiró amargamente ante el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Últimamente estaba muy descuidada, con el pelo enmarañado, ojeras y mala cara. Al menos su figura no había cambiado, que era lo único que le gustaba de ella. Se había convertido en una mujer de 23 años no muy alta, pero con buenas curvas, aunque normalmente las escondía tras ropa pasada de moda y un poco ancha para ella. No sabía con certeza porque últimamente estaba tan amargada. En el fondo quizás se sentía sola desde que ya no estaba con Ron. Lo había intentado con un compañero de trabajo llamado Colin, pero no había funcionado. Desde entonces no había vuelto a estar con nadie, y ya había pasado un año. Lo que menos necesitaba hoy era reencontrarse con Malfoy después de 5 años y que hiciera que se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

Al salir del trabajo se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, que ahora era la casa de Harry y de Ron también, para preparar la comida ya que ellos no eran muy buenos en la cocina. Al tocar el timbre fue Harry a recibirla.

- Hermione, ¿qué tal el día?

- Pues como siempre la verdad, no muy ajetreado. ¿Tu cuando empiezas a trabajar? - le preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

- En una semana se me terminan las vacaciones. Ron llegará en una hora más o menos, así que puedes estar tranquila.

- No pasa nada Harry, tendré que habituarme a verle casi todos los días, no voy a dejar de venir a verte por él.- le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry mientras se disponía a preparar la comida – ¿Quieres que le esperemos para comer los tres juntos?

- Me parece buena idea. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Hermione?

- No, tranquilo Harry, no hace falta. ¿Qué tal vas de ánimos?

- Mejor, así que no hace falta que os preocupéis - dijo Harry sonriendo amargamente. Hermione, que lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que estaba mintiendo para que ella no se preocupara. Harry siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo. En esos momentos sintió mucha rabia al recordar lo que Ginny había hecho. Harry no se lo merecía en absoluto.

- Me alegro. Ya verás que todo pasará poco a poco, el problema es que es muy reciente.

- Supongo que si... Hermione, ¿tú te encuentras bien? Te noto mal últimamente, no tienes buena cara.

- Estoy bien, supongo que me siento un poco sola, pero por lo demás bien.

- ¿Sola? Me tienes a mi.

- No me refiero a eso Harry, hace un año que no mantengo ninguna relación, y estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre con Ron. Lo pensé ayer y llegué a esa conclusión.

- Pues creo que ya sabes que Ron...

- Shh, ¡no sigas que te conozco! No quiero volver con Ron bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me hizo mucho daño en su momento y ya no siento nada por él. No estoy tan desesperada Harry.

- Lo siento, sólo quería ayudarte.

- Lo sé - dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente, despeinándolo aún más – Bueno, esto ya está, esperemos a Ron en el salón hasta que llegue.

Media hora más tarde llegó Ron y el trío dorado volvió a reunirse después de dos años. Comieron, charlaron, rieron, como en Hogwarts. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien, el esfuerzo que había hecho por Harry de llevarse bien con Ron había merecido la pena. Desgraciadamente había quedado con Ginny y lo que le esperaba no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Chicos, tengo que irme, he quedado.

- ¿Con quién? Quédate Hermione, nos lo estamos pasando muy bien – dijo Ron, bastante contento de volver a llevarse bien con ella.

- No puedo, he quedado con tu hermana. Ya sabéis que sigo hablando con ella, no tanto como antes, pero no puedo dejarla de lado, siempre ha sido buena amiga conmigo – dijo Hermione mientras agachaba la cabeza. Prefería mil veces quedarse allí que ir con Ginny y tener que aguantar a Malfoy.

- ¿Irá Malfoy también?

- No lo sé Harry, pero sinceramente espero que no. Nos vemos mañana chicos – Hermione salió a su cita con Ginny, dejando a Ron echo una furia y a Harry triste y pensativo.

Habían quedado en una cafetería del Londres Mágico. Ella como siempre había llegado puntual. Cinco minutos después apareció Ginny, acompañada de Malfoy. Hermione no pudo dejar de mirar a la pareja hasta que entraron en la cafetería y se dirigían a la mesa en donde se encontraba ella. Malfoy había cambiado, y definitivamente para bien, aunque intentara negárselo a sí misma. Quizás un poco más alto, pero con un cuerpo más fornido y atlético, había perdido la cara de niño repelente para convertirse en la cara de un hombre bastante guapo y con cierto porte aristocrático. Ahora comprendía un poco lo que había hecho Ginny. Se regañó mentalmente por ello.

- Hermione, al fin nos vemos, ¿qué tal todo? - dijo Ginny muy contenta mientras le daba un abrazo. Malfoy se limitó a saludarla con un gesto de cabeza. Hermione hizo lo mismo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la belleza de sus ojos grises, ahora que los veía de cerca, y en cómo éstos no habían cambiado nada, seguían desprendiendo la misma frialdad.

- Bien Ginny, trabajando en el Ministerio como siempre, ¿tú qué tal?

- ¡Muy bien! Justo hoy hemos vuelto Draco y yo de un fin de semana romántico en una de sus casas en Italia. Ha sido increíble, algún día tienes que ir a Italia, te encantará.

- Vaya, me alegro. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada. Harry estaba bastante deprimido y ella divirtiéndose en grande con Malfoy. Definitivamente la vida era injusta.

- Dime, ¿Harry se ha enterado ya no? - dijo Ginny cambiando su expresión alegre por una más seria.

- Lamentablemente si, y por medio de El Profeta. - Hermione le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Malfoy al verle sonreír de medio lado cuando escuchó lo que ella dijo.

- Vaya... Me gustaría poder explicarle todo y que al menos fuéramos amigos. Se que no he actuado bien, pero es que no podía aguantar más - dijo Ginny mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a Malfoy, correspondida por él.

- Ginny, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿desde cuando has estado engañando a Harry con Malfoy? - Hermione tuvo que carraspear ligeramente para que le prestaran atención.

- Hace tres meses... ¿Crees que Harry lo comprenderá? - la culpabilidad asomaba por el rostro de Ginny. Sin embargo Malfoy, con mala cara, hizo su primera intervención en la conversación.

- Granger, no hables como si yo no estuviera.

- Malfoy, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, estoy hablando con ella, así que si eres tan amable cierra la boca y déjame hablar con ella, que es un asunto importante. - Hermione empezaba a perder los nervios. Parecía que Malfoy tenía un don para ello.

- A mi nadie me manda callar, y menos un ser tan insignificante como tu. Si te estoy aguantando en estos momentos es por ella, pero no pienso tolerar que me vuelvas a hablar así. - dijo Draco arrogantemente. Hermione pensó que definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre por más que haya mejorado físicamente.

- Mira Malfoy...

- Por favor, no empecéis, hacedlo por mi, ¿vale?

- Ha empezado él, yo no he hecho nada – y antes de que Malfoy volviera a hablar, prosiguió – y sinceramente no creo que Harry lo comprenda, ni siquiera yo lo comprendo Ginny, y por cierto, no me gusta hablar de éstas cosas delante de él, así que...

- Granger, ella y yo estamos juntos, así que cualquier cosa que le digas lo voy a terminar sabiendo yo, es inútil. - dijo Malfoy mirándola burlonamente. Ante ésto, y ya sin poder aguantar más, Hermione se dispuso a levantarse, pero Ginny la paró.

- No, por favor, espera Hermione, ¿qué te parece si salimos todos juntos ésta noche así solucionáis vuestros problemas? Luna también vendrá. Di que sí, por favor - Ginny la miraba suplicante.

- No, me niego a tener que aguantar a Malfoy otra vez.

- Yo también te aprecio Granger – dijo Draco irónicamente.

- Por favor Hermione, sólo me quedáis vosotras, ven conmigo ésta noche, te prometo que Draco no te molestará, además así nos reunimos las tres como antes – Ginny apretaba su brazo y la seguía mirando suplicante.

- Bueno, está bien, pero espero que lo que digas sea cierto porque sino me voy a enfadar de verdad. - dijo Hermione mirándola seriamente.

- Tranquila, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien – dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo. Pero hubo algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione aquella tarde. La mirada intensa que le estaba dedicando Malfoy, que sorprendentemente no era de odio ni de desprecio, le había causado intriga y miedo. Merlín sabe que le depararía esa noche cuando le viera nuevamente.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

- Bueno cariño, ¿has visto que no ha ido tan mal? Hermione es una buena chica, y ahora que ya no tienes esos prejuicios tontos sobre su sangre, la conocerás mejor y lo admitirás. - dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco seductoramente, dándole un beso en el cuello.

- No lo creo pelirroja, pero lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en Granger, ven aquí – Draco cogió de la cintura a Ginny, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola.

Sin duda, no podía quejarse de Ginny Weasley. Tenía una buena figura, quizá demasiado delgada para su gusto aunque con unas piernas largas y preciosas, que no se cansaba de recorrer una y otra vez, sumando su melena pelirroja larga y suave, que era otra de los atributos de Ginny que más le atraían.

Lo que más placer le daba era el hecho de habérsela arrebatado a Potter, que ahora estaría sufriendo mientras ellos dos aparecían en las últimas portadas de El Profeta como un par de enamorados. Draco prefería disfrutar el momento, no había seducido a Ginny por el placer de quitársela a Potter, sino que ya se había fijado en ella meses antes de lograr su objetivo. Sin embargo, él no es de relaciones estables y no sabía cuanto duraría esta vez. Su madre estaba constantemente recordándole que debería casarse, que un Malfoy a su edad ya debería estar formando una familia, pero eso a él le traía sin cuidado, con la madurez había cambiado de actitud y ahora hacía lo que le daba la gana con o sin el consentimiento de su madre, ya que su padre había muerto en Azkaban.

En un momento de arrebato una noche en Italia, y bajo los efectos del alcohol, le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él, y ella aceptó, pero no lo habían hecho público todavía, y a decir verdad, él no estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella. No se podía negar el hecho de lo bien que se lo pasaba con ella y lo divertida que era, pero eso no bastaba, Draco sentía que faltaba algo y que esto no duraría tanto como a él le hubiera gustado.

Increíblemente y a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar la gente, Draco quería sentar la cabeza de una vez, pero sólo si encontraba una mujer inteligente y atractiva, ya que estaba harto de las mujeres descerebradas con las que había mantenido relaciones, como Astoria Greengrass. El problema era que Ginny a pesar de tener todas las cualidades que él buscaba, entre otras la pureza de sangre, no lograba alcanzar sus expectativas.

- Draco, en una hora hemos quedado con todos, deberíamos ir a prepararnos, ¿no crees?

- Creo que nos da tiempo a hacer otras cosas en una hora – Draco desabrochó hábilmente el vestido de Ginny mientras cubría de besos su terso cuello. Ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir las manos expertas de Draco acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, justo en las zonas que a ella más le gustaban.

Draco repentinamente la levantó en brazos, ella rodeando con las piernas su cintura, y la llevó a la mesa del comedor donde la recostó, se desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello, luego sus pequeños pechos, y sin soltarlos y acariciarlos, fue bajando hasta su vientre. Ginny gemía, expectante a que Draco terminara con su agonía y estuviera dentro de ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, a los pocos minutos Draco ya se había quitado los pantalones y estaba preparado para entrar en ella y hacerla llegar al clímax. En cada embestida ella gemía más y más, hasta que finalmente Ginny, temblorosa, llegó al orgasmo, y posteriormente Draco.

- Draco, eres increíble, en media hora puedes hacer todo lo que Harry no fue capaz en años – dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba y le daba un suave beso.

- ¿Acaso dudas de quién es el mejor de los dos aún? Eso deberías haberlo sabido desde siempre.

- No lo dudo ya, y ahora vistámonos y vayámonos que sino vamos a llegar tarde.

Hermione no sabía qué ponerse, no sabía por qué pero se sentía especialmente nerviosa esa noche. Iba a quedar con Luna y Ginny, pero también estaría Malfoy y seguramente algún amigo suyo. Al recordar otra vez a Malfoy, su mirada gris penetrante apareció en su mente una vez más, sin comprender qué quería decir con aquella mirada. Sin duda desprendía frialdad como siempre, pero había algo diferente que le daba miedo y curiosidad a la vez. Maldita ella y su curiosidad. Al menos le consolaba el hecho de saber que tendría que ver a Malfoy esta noche y luego probablemente se libraría, ya que Hermione era de la opinión de que Ginny era otro capricho pasajero de Malfoy, como tantas otras chicas. Sin embargo, si la relación que mantenían duraba más de la cuenta, sí que sería un gran problema.

Al final optó por un vestido rojo ajustado, con escote, ya que hacía tiempo que no salía de noche y quería sentirse guapa y atractiva. El vestido marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, realzando sus generosos pechos, su estrecha cintura y su cadera bien contorneada. Se puso poco maquillaje, ya que a ella le gustaba más llevar un look natural, y arregló su pelo ondeado para que no estuviera tan enmarañado. Tras echarse un último vistazo en el espejo, se fue un poco nerviosa al lugar de encuentro.

- Vaya Granger, como siempre puntual. -dijo un hombre moreno, con cierto atractivo, que Hermione no logró reconocer.

- Perdona, ¿te conozco?

- Bueno, supongo que es normal que no te acuerdes de mi, soy Theodore Nott, un placer volver a verte. - y el hombre moreno surgió de entre las sombras, con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione recordaba aquel nombre, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Era indudable el hecho de que era atractivo, delgado, no tan alto como Malfoy y Ron, pero con un aire de misterio que cautivaba, sin olvidar mencionar sus llamativos ojos azules.

- No sé si puedo decir lo mismo ya que no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿quizás has venido alguna vez a la oficina? Perdona mi rudeza, pero es que no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

- Tranquila, ya me imaginaba que no sabrías quien soy. Iba a Hogwarts contigo, de hecho coincidíamos en Pociones y Runas Antiguas. Estaba en Slytherin, y siempre he sido amigo de Draco. - y con esas últimas palabras Hermione recordó perfectamente quien era aquel chico que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre. Era uno de los amigos del grupo de Malfoy, junto con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson (Crabbe y Goyle parecían más guardaespaldas que amigos), que siempre habían intentado hacerles la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos en Hogwarts, sin olvidar los insultos que le dedicaban relacionados con la "no pureza" de su sangre. En aquellos momentos, Hermione no sabía si podría tener más mala suerte de la que ya tenía.

- Ah, ya me acuerdo perfectamente. Lo siento Nott, pero para mi no es un placer volver a verte ni a ti ni a Malfoy.

- Vaya, veo que sigues siendo directa, valiente y sincera. Eso me gusta, ¿qué te parece si empezamos desde cero y olvidamos las peleas del colegio? Creo que ya somos bastante maduros como para dejar de lado todas esas tonterías de críos, ¿no? Por cierto, llámame Theo - dijo Theo mientras cogía la mano de Hermione con delicadeza y le daba un beso. Todo un caballero, jamás se hubiera pensado que alguien del círculo de Malfoy podría llegar a ser tan educado y caballeroso con ella. Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sin embargo, no dio su brazo a torcer, ya que de las serpientes uno nunca se podía fiar.

- Por el momento prefiero seguir llamándote Nott ya que no hay ningún tipo de confianza para que nos tuteemos, y si quieres empezar desde cero tendrás que demostrar que no eres tan descerebrado, arrogante y egoísta como Malfoy.

- Eso está hecho- dijo Theo mientras soltaba finalmente la mano de Hermione- aunque he de decirte que estás ligeramente equivocada en cuanto a Draco. Mira, ya llegan los demás.

Luna vino antes que Ginny y Malfoy, que llegaron cogidos de la mano y con actitud cariñosa. Malfoy estaba susurrándole cosas en el oído a Ginny que no solo lograban ruborizarla, sino que al parecer también eran sumamente divertidas. Hermione se sentía como en un universo paralelo, jamás hubiera pensado, y mucho menos hace unos años, que una de sus mejores amigas estaría derritiéndose por Malfoy, con escenitas vomitivas, a su parecer, en público. Antes se hubiera imaginado a Neville saliendo con Snape, pero esto jamás se lo habría esperado. Era increíble las vueltas que daba la vida. Mientras Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sonriendo al imaginarse a Neville besando a Snape, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se había percatado de que ella había estado mirándolo, por supuesto sin querer. Inmediatamente apartó la mirada, ruborizándose un poco al notar como Malfoy sonreía de medio lado, como si hubiera ganado la batalla. Pues muy bien, si quería pelea, la iba a tener.

Entraron a la discoteca, una de las más concurridas y populares del mundo mágico. Malfoy y Nott fueron a por algo de beber, dejando a las tres amigas solas.

- Ginny, ¿no estarás intentando hacer de celestina, verdad?- dijo Hermione acusadoramente.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo Ginny inocentemente.

- No me chupo el dedo sabes, Nott ha venido desde el principio con ciertas intenciones y estoy segura de que lo sabías perfectamente. ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

- Te lo iba a decir hoy, no te pongas así. Solo quiero que encuentres a alguien que te llene tanto como Draco me llena a mi. Llevas más de un año sin estar con nadie y eso no puede seguir así.

- Vale me parece muy bien pero, ¿por qué has tenido que elegir a uno de los amigos de Malfoy? Sabes que no aguanto a Malfoy e intentas emparejarme con uno de sus amigos, ¿no tenías ningún candidato mejor?

- A mi me parece un chico interesante Hermione, deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo Luna mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Luna tiene razón, además Draco me ha dicho que se mostraba muy interesado por ti desde el último año en Hogwarts. Trabaja en una famosa editorial, es tan intelectual como tú por lo que me ha contado Draco, es ambicioso y sabe lo que quiere, ¿no es acaso ideal para ti?

- Sí bueno, pero si no fuera Nott...

- No seas tonta Hermione, deja esos prejuicios de lado, si yo no los hubiera dejado de lado no hubiera descubierto al amor de mi vida- dijo Ginny suspirando mientras miraba hacia la barra, donde Draco se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con Theo.

- ¿El amor de tu vida? ¿Y Harry? Siempre seré tu amiga Ginny, pero nunca comprenderé la decisión que has tomado.- Hermione se fue hacia el baño, no aguantaba más. Primero, el hecho de tener que aguantar a Malfoy, luego Ginny quería emparejarla con otra serpiente como Malfoy, ¿es que acaso ya no podía confiar en nadie? Y encima, menospreciar de esa manera a Harry, a su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, diciendo que Malfoy es el amor de su vida. Todo esto la estaba sacando de sus casillas, así que solo le quedaban dos opciones: irse a su casa amargada o disfrutar de la noche olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Tras retocarse el maquillaje, salió del baño y fue directamente a pedir una copa. Había optado por la segunda opción, disfrutar de la noche sin que nadie la molestara, además hacía tiempo que no salía a divertirse en condiciones.

- Granger, deberías quitar esa cara de amargada, no te sienta nada bien. - dijo la voz inconfundible de Malfoy a sus espaldas. Llevada por la rabia, se movió un poco hacia atrás para darse la vuelta y responder al engreído de Malfoy, pero sin querer rozó su parte trasera con la delantera de él, un movimiento bastante comprometedor y que hubiera evitado a toda costa, pero lamentablemente no supo calcular la distancia. Malfoy, al sentir el trasero de Hermione, se desconcertó totalmente. Jamás hubiera pensado que Granger era de las que intentaban seducir indirectamente a los novios de sus amigas. Definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas. Hermione intentó actuar con naturalidad, así que se dispuso a moverse un poco hacia delante para girar, pero Malfoy se lo impidió. La cogió por la cintura y la mantuvo en esa posición incómoda en la que ambos estaban en contacto.

- Vaya Granger, jamás hubiera pensado que fueras del tipo de zorras que intentan quitarle el novio a sus amigas. Si vas a intentar provocarme, no lo dejes a medias y ten valor de terminar lo que has empezado.

- ¿Pero qué dices Malfoy? - Hermione se dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con él- ¿Yo intentar seducirte a ti? Antes muerta, eres un ser despreciable y me das mucho asco. Ni siquiera eres atractivo- Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo en esto último, claro que le parecía muy atractivo, pero jamás lo admitiría. Además, el atractivo se desvanecía al conocer su personalidad.

- No te mientas a ti misma Granger, sabes perfectamente que lo que menos sientes es repulsión hacia mi, sino no te pondrías tan nerviosa con tan solo tocarte. De todas maneras, no está dentro de mis prioridades tocar a sangresucias, ya que me repugnan debido a su inferioridad en todos los sentidos. Siento romper tus fantasías Granger, pero yo solo hago caso a chicas de mi nivel, no inferiores. - y con una mueca de sorna, como burlándose de ella, se alejó para volver con el resto del grupo.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Podía haber una persona más dañina, rastrera, prejuiciosa y engreída que Malfoy? Y encima se había ido sin darle una oportunidad de contestar a toda esa sarta de barbaridades dirigidas hacia su persona. ¿Y Ginny se pensaba que ella iba a tolerar todo esto? Qué equivocada estaba, esta había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, y Malfoy pagaría muy caro sus palabras.

Mientras Draco volvía con los demás, no podía dejar de pensar en el roce del cuerpo de Granger con el suyo. Un movimiento tan simple y breve que había hecho desatar sus hormonas como hacía tiempo que no pasaba, ni siquiera con Ginny. Quizás el hecho de aquel odio mutuo que se profesaban ambos había hecho aquel movimiento tan sugerente como sorprendente. Indudablemente esta noche se había dado cuenta de que debajo de toda esa ropa ancha y sin estilo que solía llevar siempre Granger, se escondía una mujer muy atractiva. Sin embargo, era una mujer inferior a él y no le convenía involucrarse con ella. Unos años atrás puede que se la hubiera llevado a la cama, pero ya era hora de sentar la cabeza. Justamente la mujer que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos apareció y delante de todos le dio un bofetón.

- Que sea la última vez que me insultas de esa manera, porque puede que tú no hayas madurado, pero yo sí y no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando tus tonterías sin fundamento. Si he intentado aguantarte y ser civilizada ha sido por Ginny, pero se acabó. - Hermione se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo- lo siento Ginny pero mientras sigas con este energúmeno que no hace más que menospreciarme e insultarme, no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, he aguantado suficiente pero no voy a tolerar que venga a insultarme y amargarme la vida como antes, me voy.

Dicho esto, Hermione salió rápidamente dejando a todos estupefactos, sobre todo a cierto rubio que pasó de estar sorprendido a furioso en unos segundos.

- Maldita sangresucia como se atreve a tocarme, se va a ent...

- ¡Draco! - lo interrumpió Ginny- No te atrevas a insultar así a Hermione, ¿qué es lo que le has dicho? - dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba pasando lo que ella menos quería, perder a una de sus mejores amigas por culpa de Draco.

- La insultaré cuando quiera, tú no eres nadie para decirme nada.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Tan poco te importo? ¿O es que acaso quieres que pierda a todas las personas que son importantes para mi? - al ver lo sentimental que se estaba poniendo Ginny, Draco la cogió de la cintura y se fue a un lugar apartado para tener privacidad, dejando a Luna y Theo solos y anonadados charlando sobre lo sucedido.

- Vamos a ver pelirroja, conmigo debería bastarte, ¿para qué quieres a más gente a tu alrededor?

- Deja de llamarme pelirroja, ella es mi amiga desde hace muchos años, ¿qué le has dicho?

- Bueno, parece ser que tu querida amiga de hace años ha intentado seducirme y le dejé bastante claro que jamás voy a hacer caso a seres inferiores a mi.

- ¿Hermione intentando seducirte? Debe de haber un malentendido, eso sí que no me lo creo.

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando mentiroso? Pues tendrás que elegir entre tu amiguita y yo, porque yo tampoco voy a tolerar que me cruce la cara cuando le venga en gana.- dicho esto Draco se dispuso a irse, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

- Espera Draco, no te enfades, no te vayas. Me lo pones muy difícil, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para poder estar contigo, lo haré.

- Esa es mi chica. -dijo Draco sonriendo mientras se acercaba para besarla.


	3. Capítulo III

Al llegar a casa, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba y trataba de confortarla a su manera. Su vida era definitivamente un desastre, no le bastaba con su escasa vida amorosa, sino que además sus amigos se habían separado por completo, ya nada era como antes, Harry estaba destrozado y eso le partía el alma, Ron siempre buscaba ser algo más que un amigo, Ginny había dejado a todo el mundo de lado por Malfoy, un ser despreciable a más no poder, así que ya nada sería igual. Sus lágrimas más que de tristeza eran de rabia, representaban todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo para mostrarse fuerte ante sus seres queridos, sobre todo ante Harry. Tras secarse las lágrimas y volver a recuperar su fortaleza, que minutos antes se había desvanecido, se fue a la cama y se dispuso a leer uno de sus libros favoritos para olvidarse de la realidad, mañana ya sería otro día.

Una lechuza golpeó su ventana, y Hermione, con bastantes pocas ganas, se levantó a abrir y a darle una golosina, mientras abría la carta.

_Hola Hermione,_

_Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero he tomado la decisión de quedarme con Draco. Me duele mucho perderte como amiga, pero comprende que más me dolería perderle a él, como ya te había dicho esta noche, él es el amor de mi vida, con quien quiero permanecer para siempre. Quiero que sepas algo que todavía nadie sabe, y es que cuando estuve con Draco en Italia, me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté. Nos casaremos dentro de poco supongo, si no vienes a la boda lo comprenderé, no quiero que te sientas obligada a venir, aunque significaría mucho para mi. Cuida de Harry, a pesar de todo siempre será alguien muy importante para mi, y quiero que sepas que aunque ya no podamos ser amigas, si necesitas algo siempre podrás contar conmigo._

_P.D.: No me he creído la tontería que me dijo Draco sobre tus supuestos intentos de seducción, sé que hay veces que puede ser un poco creído e imaginar cosas que no son, así que tranquila. _

A Hermione no le sorprendió mucho el contenido de la carta, en cierta manera ya se lo esperaba, pero le resultaba completamente indignante que el desgraciado de Malfoy se saliera con la suya siempre. De algún modo tendría que pagar todo lo que estaba haciendo. Tras guardar la carta, intentó conciliar el sueño, pensando en cómo les contaría a sus amigos lo sucedido aquella noche sumado a las nuevas noticias nupciales.

Pasaron tres semanas, y su vida monótona seguía igual que siempre. Harry había empeorado ya que cada día que pasaba echaba más de menos a Ginny, a pesar de lo que le había hecho. Hermione no se había atrevido a contarle que Ginny se casaría con Malfoy, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que debía intentar prepara a su mejor amigo para cuando aquel acontecimiento ocurriera. Ron había intentado nuevamente convencerla de que le diera otra oportunidad, y Hermione ya no sabía que hacer para que parara. Por otra parte, Theodore Nott había estado enviándole flores a su oficina cada dos días, algo que había hecho que su tranquilidad se viera alterada en el trabajo debido a los rumores de que tenía nuevo novio, y de si sería nuevamente Ron.

Aquella mañana se sentía especialmente relajada, y al entrar a su despacho se sentó tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de té y se disponía a leer El Profeta. La tranquilidad le duró poco y casi se atraganta con el té. En la sección de sociedad había toda una página dedicada al compromiso de Malfoy y Ginny, haciendo especial hincapié en lo feliz y enamorada que se encontraba la pareja, y que no se había fijado la fecha para tal acontecimiento, pero Narcissa Malfoy había asegurado que sería "muy pronto".

Sin más dilación, y tras avisar que debido a una urgencia debía ausentarse hoy, Hermione apareció en la casa de Harry, que por suerte estaba durmiendo y todavía no se había enterado de la noticia. A los cinco minutos apareció Ron, que intercambió una mirada triste y de soslayo a la vez.

- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir Hermione? Precisamente este no es un buen momento para él.

- Lo sé, pero debe saberlo, y mejor que se entere por nosotros antes de verlo en esa sección que no hace más que idolatras a Malfoy, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón... vamos a despertarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, encontraron a Harry con la mirada perdida y El Profeta en el suelo, abierto en la sección de sociedad. Era demasiado tarde.

- Harry... -dijo Hermione sin saber que decir. Ron se encontraba extremadamente incómodo, se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Lo sabíais?- dijo Harry, que seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Ron no, pero a mi me lo dijo Ginny en una carta después de la última vez que la vi. Lo siento Harry, perdóname, no sabía como decírtelo, te vi tan destrozado que no quería destruirte aún más.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione? Si me lo hubieras dicho cuando te enteraste, créeme que no me hubiera destrozado tanto como ahora- y Harry dirigió finalmente la mirada a sus amigos- porque estaba empezando a pensar que quizás Ginny ya se estaría cansando de Malfoy y volvería conmigo, que solo sería una locura momentánea, pero ahora esas ilusiones que antes no tenía se han roto por completo. ¿La habéis visto en las fotos? Ella nunca me ha mirado como mira a Malfoy.

Harry no pudo contener las lágrimas y Hermione corrió a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ron se sentó a su lado también, mientras le daba palmadas torpemente en la espalda a su mejor amigo, sin saber que decir.

- Lo siento Harry, si hubiera sabido que estabas ilusionándote, te lo habría dicho antes. Ella no te merece, tú eres millones de veces mejor que Malfoy, todos lo sabemos, ella no es para ti. Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor, una chica lista que te quiera, ya lo verás.

- No Hermione, no quiero volver a tener ninguna relación, no quiero volver a pasar por algo parecido. No soportaría perder a más gente en mi vida.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que tanto mi familia como yo estamos contigo en esto, para nosotros siempre serás uno más de la familia.- dijo finalmente Ron.

Y durante horas, los tres amigos se quedaron en aquella habitación, intentando que Harry se olvidara de lo que estaba por venir.

Draco estaba simple y llanamente furioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido su madre a dar la noticia de su compromiso al día siguiente de habérselo contado? Ahora todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, y él no estaba todavía seguro de querer casarse con Ginny. Se sentía ridículo y traicionado por su propia madre. En el trabajo o donde fuera, la gente le daba la enhorabuena, y para colmo su madre ya estaba preparando una fiesta de compromiso para hacerlo más oficial todavía. Odiaba todo aquello, se sentía como un dragón enjaulado, sin opción de hacer o decidir nada. Furioso, salió rápidamente de su habitación para encontrarse con su madre.

- ¿Qué significa esto?¿Buscas arruinar mi vida o qué?- dijo Draco lleno de rabia, suspirando hondamente mientras con su mano derecha se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

- Draco, no digas tonterías ni seas dramático, te he hecho un favor. Finalmente te casarás con una chica de sangre pura, no de las que hubiera elegido para ti, pero al menos es adecuada. Quiero un nieto, y lo sabes.

- Para ya madre, soy lo suficientemente adulto como para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, si quiero publicar mi compromiso o no. Que sea la última vez que haces algo parecido, y no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

- Ya me lo agradecerás cariño. Además, Weasley se ha mostrado entusiasta cuando decidí publicar la noticia, se lo consulté antes de hacerlo público.

Draco no quiso oír nada más. Salió estrepitosamente de la habitación y se fue a buscar a Ginny. Todo había sido un complot entre su madre y Ginny, pero esto no se quedaría así. Ginny se había equivocado, y mucho.

- Draco, qué sorpresa, no te esperaba- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba para darle un beso, pero el rubio se apartó. Su mirada de acero era tan fría como el hielo, haciendo estremecer a Ginny, ya que sabía lo muy enfadado que estaba Draco.

- ¿Por qué le has dado pie a mi madre para que publicara el compromiso de esa manera sin consultármelo?- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

- Pensaba que te gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera.

- Es un gran error presuponer lo que otras personas puedan pensar sobre ciertos temas, sobre todo cuando no tienes ni idea. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Estaba dudando sobre el compromiso desde el principio, aquella noche en Italia fue un arrebato, pero ahora lo tengo más que claro. No quiero casarme contigo.

- Draco, no digas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir, estás enfadado y es normal que dudes pero...

- No me voy a arrepentir, tu actitud ha terminado de aclarar mis dudas. Ya le puedes decir a mi madre que cancele la fiesta de compromiso.- dicho esto Draco se dispuso a irse pero Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada suplicante, lo detuvo.

- Draco por favor, no te vayas. Podemos solucionarlo, haré lo que tú quieras. Si quieres podemos posponer todo lo del compromiso, y volver a ser como éramos al principio, pero por favor no me dejes, no puedo estar sin ti.

Ginny se aferró a él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Draco se dio cuenta de una cosa: él no sentía ni la mitad de lo que sentía Ginny por él y eso no estaba nada bien. Había sido un cabrón desalmado con muchas mujeres, pero ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Nuevamente había fracasado, y ahora había metido la pata tan hasta el fondo que no sabía como retractarse del compromiso y de todo aquel circo que se había montado alrededor de ellos sin salir perjudicado.

- Haremos una cosa. Durante la fiesta, anunciaremos el fin de nuestro compromiso diciendo que fue algo precipitado y fuera de lugar. Si quieres podemos volver a estar como al principio, acostarnos de vez en cuando pero nada serio.

- ¿Nada serio? Pero Draco, ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos, ¿a qué viene esto?

- No quiero volver a tener nada serio contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que tú no puedes ofrecerme lo que yo busco. Es aceptar lo que te ofrezco o nada, tú decides pelirroja.

Draco se marchó dejando a Ginny completamente destrozada y desilusionada. Su Draco no la quería tanto como ella pensaba. Había sido todo demasiado bonito y perfecto como para ser cierto, pero Ginny tomó una decisión aquel día. Trataría por todos los medios de recuperar a Draco y casarse con él, aunque tuviera que volver a empezar desde cero teniendo relaciones casuales de vez en cuando, sufriendo al pensar que estaría con otras y echándolo de menos al no poder estar con él tan seguido como ella quería, pero ya no había marcha atrás, estaba tan enamorada de él que no podía dejarlo escapar, había tirado por la borda su vida por estar con él, sus amigos, su familia, todo. Estaba convencida de que era el hombre de su vida, y se esforzaría especialmente en demostrar a Draco que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Ron y Hermione habían recibido unas cartas de invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy y Ginny, que se celebraría dentro de dos días. Hermione no sabía si ir, pero Ron se veía obligado por su familia, que a pesar de no mostrarse complacientes con el compromiso, habían decidido apoyar dentro de lo posible a Ginny. Harry no había querido comer ni salir de casa, Hermione estaba desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer. Ron había intentado jugar con él al quidditch o al ajedrez mágico, pero tampoco había manera. Harry parecía sumido en una depresión de la que no quería salir y ante esto Hermione tomó una decisión. Iría a la fiesta de compromiso y pondría a Malfoy en su lugar. Estaba harta de que el ex-mortífago se saliera con la suya, destrozando la vida de los demás.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la fiesta de compromiso, y Hermione se arregló especialmente para la ocasión. ¿Con que ella era un ser inferior en todos los sentidos, no? Ya se encargaría de demostrar a Malfoy lo muy equivocado que estaba. Eligió para la ocasión un vestido rojo, el color que más le favorecía siendo además especialmente provocador, y un recogido que realzaba su bello rostro. Se maquilló un poco más de lo que era habitual en ella, ya que quería estar impactante. Un poco a su pesar, iría acompañada de Ron ya que quería estar con los Weasley en aquellos momentos. Tras una serie de cumplidos e intentos de acercamiento fallidos por parte de Ron, aparecieron en la mansión de los Malfoy, siendo de los últimos invitados en llegar. Hermione buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, sin éxito, cuando súbitamente alguien se acercó a ella, besando su mano.

- Buenas noches Hermione, estás increíblemente preciosa. ¿Te han gustado las flores que te he estado mandando estas semanas?- dijo Theodore Nott, que estaba especialmente atractivo aquella noche, con sus cautivantes ojos azules.

- Buenas noches Nott, gracias por el cumplido y las flores, pero verdaderamente no hace falta que me envíes más. Esa no es la manera de demostrarme que no eres otro ser despreciable como Malfoy.

- Entonces, ¿me concederías una cita algún día? No veo otra manera en la que puedas conocerme y ver que no soy tan malo como te crees.- Hermione miraba a Nott pensativa. Sin duda era guapo a su manera, pero no estaba segura de poder confiar en él.

- Me lo pensaré, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

- Estaré esperando ansioso tu respuesta.- y tras dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, se marchó para reunirse con un grupo cercano de invitados que parecían estar hablando de negocios.

- Vaya Granger, así que te haces la difícil con Theo cuando tú y yo sabemos que de difícil tienes poco y nada.- dijo una voz inconfundible detrás de ella que arrastraba las palabras.

- ¿Ah sí, Malfoy? ¿Y tú qué sabes si soy difícil o no? ¿Acaso lo has comprobado? Porque que yo sepa, no tienes ningún motivo para decir eso de mi- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y teniendo especial cuidado en que no se repitiera el roce inesperado que hubo aquella noche en la discoteca. Aquel hombre tenía un don especial para sacarla de sus casillas.

- No, ni quiero. Ya te lo dije en su día, no te hagas ilusiones- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente. Granger estaba espectacular aquella noche, sería hija de muggles pero no se podía negar su atractivo. Ese vestido era muy favorecedor, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que le faltaba a Ginny físicamente lo tenía Granger. Sin quererlo, su mirada se desvió hacia los pechos de Hermione, que no pasaban precisamente desapercibidos con aquel vestido escotado.

- Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué haces? Es tu fiesta de compromiso, haz el favor de comportarte- dijo Hermione ruborizándose ligeramente mientras se giraba para que el rubio apartara la vista de aquella zona de su cuerpo.

- No es mi culpa que lleves ese vestido Granger, es como si gritaras "ven y fóllame", luego dices que no eres fácil, pero tu vestido demuestra lo contrario- dijo Draco divertido, desviando su vista ahora hacia el trasero de Hermione. Sintió el impulso de volver a repetir aquel roce que tuvieron, pero no era adecuado y más aún sabiendo los efectos que había tenido sobre él, así que se contuvo. Granger estaba especialmente provocadora aquella noche, y él dentro de poco sería un hombre libre nuevamente, así que quizás podría divertirse un rato con ella. Preferiblemente que fuera solo una vez, ya que no le convenía mezclarse con sangresucias, aunque sin duda sería otro golpe bajo para Potter.

- Eres insoportable, y encima un pervertido. Por si no lo sabías, quien menos quiero que me ponga un dedo encima eres tú, ¡y haz el favor de dejar de mirarme como si fuera un trozo de carne!- Hermione se marchó furiosa, Malfoy siempre lograba desquiciarla y hacer que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.


End file.
